


I Need Your Footprints on the Floor

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, first character death, sorry - Freeform, unidentified sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Babe,</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Hiiii I just want you to know how much I love you. From the moment I saw you I knew I would never lay eyes on anything more beautiful and that I would do everything in my power  to ensure that you felt no pain, lay down my very life in fact if need be, you mean everything to me and I feel so blessed to have you my life. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Your Footprints on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling sad last night and this came to me and it's sad and maybe won't even make sense to some but i'm posting it anyway just cause.

_Babe,_

_Hiiii I just want you to know how much I love you. From the moment I saw you I knew I would never lay eyes on anything more beautiful and that I would do everything in my power to ensure that you felt no pain, lay down my very life in fact if need be, you mean everything to me and I feel so blessed to have you in my life. Before you I wasn't even living merely existing with no meaning but now I know it's you, you are what I was meant for. You're so wonderful and you can literally do_ anything _you'd like--wanna fly airplanes? Wanna wrestle crocodiles? Wanna be the next host of the radio 1 breakfast show when Nick finally stands down? That's cool and I’ll support you through it all to the moon and back because I just love you so fucking much is the thing and I can't wait to see you accomplish all the amazing things I know lie ahead of you and I will be there I promise, even if you can't--_

"Harry babe, what're you doing?" Niall asked from the doorway of their bedroom. Harry didn’t startle, it took a lot to scare him these days.

"Nothing, I’m just writing a letter." The blonde smiled, walking up beside his husband to wrap his arms around his waist from behind, kissing him on the side of his neck before asking:

"Yeah is it for me?" Harry shook his head.

"No, s'for little Cory." Niall’s smile disappeared in an instant and he even took a step back to stare at the other man.

"Oh babe…"

"I just want to leave him something yeah, so that he knows that I loved… _love_ him and that I always will even when I’m." Harry took in a shuddery breath."When I’m _gone_."

"Harry..." The blonde starts to speak but cuts himself off when Harry is suddenly overcome with a coughing fit, dropping the pen he held in favor of covering his mouth. Niall looks to the bedside table, namely at the time and clucks his tongue.

"Have you taken yer meds yet today?" Harry refuses to meet his eyes as he shakes his head.

"Shit, no it, it must've slipped my mind." He doesn’t have to look to know his husband is frowning.

"Love, you know you've got to take them or else."

"I'm _dying_ Niall those things just help to prolong the inevitable yeah?" Harry reminded bitterly and stood.

"Babe..." Niall started but Harry shook his head leaving the room before his husband could finish.

Niall bit his lip, taking a deep breath he straightened his shoulders and marched after him. Finding Hary in the nursery standing over their sleeping son and just like that he deflated as all the air left his body, his shoulders sagging once more. He entered the room as quietly as possible, coming up behind the taller man and resting his chin on his shoulder, even if he had to tip toe slightly to do so.

"I just don't want him to forget me." Harry confessed just above a whisper. Niall made a stangled noise in his throat.

"He won't, Haz you're always going to be with him because I’m going to tell him about you babe, he's going to know you."

"P-promise?" The brunette asked in that same shaky voice.

"I promise." Harry sniffled discreetly and reached down into the crib to trace his finger down the slope of Cory’s tiny little button nose, making the infant wrinkle his nose momentarily before his features relaxed in slumber once more. Niall couldn’t help but smile, cooing softly he bent down into the crib to leave a gentle kiss on their son’s forehead.

Straightening up again he turned to Harry only to frown when he realized he was alone in the room. Rushing back into their bedroom he approached the desk where Harry had been sat earlier writing and saw the letter was gone and he felt a familiar lump start to grow in his throat as he approached the top drawer and opened it, at once recognizing the sealed envelope with a single word in Harry's elegant script that his husband had written three months ago: _Cory_

**Author's Note:**

> :'(


End file.
